KEN
by Shifer Siegrain
Summary: Dalam usahanya menolong siswa yang membutuhkan pertolongan, KEN terancam bubar, Roxas pun disuruh mencari guru pebimbing, namun ada syarat untuk membuat guru tersebut setuju, apa kah itu ?. UPDATE CHAPTER 4 !
1. Chapter 1

halo semua ! ini fic pertama ku di KH ! awalnya aku ragu-ragu, tapi karena menurut ku lumayan layak untuk di post ya aku coba, semoga ceritanya ga garing (amiiiinn...)

disclaimer : KH milik disney dan Squere Enix bukan milikku, aku hanya pinjem  
ide cerita : Sket-dance(anime)  
warning : typo,OOC,abal-abal, garing,dll

* * *

_**Chapter 0 : Prolog**_

Awal musim semi merupakan awal dimana para siswa memulai tahun ajaran baru. Para siswa saling bertegur sapa sambil membicarakan liburan mereka. Bagi sebagian murid ada yang merasa gugup karena ini merupakan awal dimana mereka memasuki sekolah yang baru. Dan bagi sebagian siswa lain, mereka sibuk memikirkan masa depan masing-masing, itu disebabkan ini merupakan tahun terakhir mereka belajar di sekolah tersebut dan akan menghadapi yang namanya ujian nasional.

Namun awal musim semi kali ini adalah waktu yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh salah satu siswa paling bersemangat diantara yang lain. Lelaki itu berambut blonde,bermata biru, mengenakan tas slendang berwarna biru, tak lupa dengan gelang olahraga bermotif warna papan catur. Dia bernama Roxas, nama yang aneh menurutnya. Namun dia cukup menikmati namanya tersebut.

"Awal yang indah untuk memulai hari yang baru" gumamnya sambil menyebar senyum semangat yang lebar. Roxas adalah salah satu siswa kelas 2-B dari sekolah di Twilight Town yang bernama Twilight High School. Twilight High School adalah sekolah biasa namun merupakan salah satu pilihan bagi banyak orang tua untuk memasukan anaknya ke sekolah tersebut. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa Twilight High School telah banyak mencetak siswa yang berprestasi. Namun tidak berlaku untuk Roxas, alasan utamanya masuk Twilight High School karena dekat dengan rumahnya.

"Cih ! gue bakalan telat..." Roxas pun berlari secepat mungkin menuju sekolah.

**Jam Istirahat**

"Yo Rox ! tumben telat... ada apa ?" Salah satu siswa perempuan menegur Roxas yang sedang duduk lemas karena mendapat hukuman.

"Karena bus yang gue naikin datengnya telat" jawan Roxas lemas.

**PLAAK !** "Ayo dong semangat dikit !" Katanya sambil menepuk keras pundak Roxas.

"AAWW... bisa pelan dikit ga sih ? Nam... walaupun kau cewe tapi tenagamu seperti preman pasar" Roxas yang lemas itu pun menjadi kesakitan karena tepukan keras dari perempuan yang dipanggilnya _'Nam'_ tadi. Perempuan itu bernama Namine, walaupun dia perempuan tapi memiliki kekuatan lelaki. Beramput putih dan berwajah pucat adalah topengnya untuk mengibul para penjahat. Sudah 5 pencuri yang dia tangkap, karena perbuatannya itu dia menjadi asisten polisi di daerah Twilight Town.

"Kita keruangan klub yuk ! Riku sudah disana sejak bel berbunyi" kata Namine merasa tidak bersalah atas perbuatannya tadi.

"Ga ada kata MAAF ? dasar preman.." **BUGH** **!** sebuah pukulan keras dari Namine sukses membuat Roxas tersungkur lemah. Roxas yang masih tersungkur itu pun diseret oleh Namine dengan paksa.

**Ruang klub**

**BRAAAKK **"Yahooo... Riku ! sedang apa nih ?" teriak Namine sehabis menggeser pintu dengan kerasnya.

Riku adalah lelaki berambut sama seperti Namine namun lebih gelap dikit. Dia mengenakan rompi abu-abu dan sedang bermain dengan komputernya.

**CTEK CTEK CTEK** "Ho..ho..ho.. Namine... kau mendapatkan mangsa yang bagus kali ini" selama ini Riku selalu berkomunikasi dengan komputer atau laptopnya. Untuk suatu alasan dia tidak mau bersuara. Karena itu, kemampuan mengetiknya sangat cepat dan sering dijuluki _Ketikan Dewa_ oleh Roxas. Riku sangat lihai dalam mendapatkan informasi dari itu yang penting sampai informasi yang tidak penting.

"Mangsa !? oh maksudmu dia ?" sambil menunjukan Roxas yang dia seret. "Dia dateng telat hari ini, karena wajah begonya itulah yang membuat dia seperti ini" Namine pun masuk dan melempar (?) Roxas kearah bangku yang panjang dekat jendela. Dan sepertinya meleset.

**BRAK BRUK !** Roxas terjatuh dengan kerasnya dan menabrak jendela. Untungnya jendelanya hanya retak dikit(?).

"HEI ! bisa kah kau lembut dikit ?" Roxas pun babak belur, dia pun bersusah payah untuk berdiri.

**CTEK CTEK CTEK** "Yo ketua. Ayo kita mulai upacara pembukaanya" kata Riku.

"Ya kau benar" Roxas akhirnya berdiri. Roxas pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berpidato. "Hari ini. Kita telah memasuki tahun ajaran baru. Tahun kedua kita berada di Twillight High School. Tahun ini kita akan memulai misi kita yang telah di rancang selama liburan kemarin. Yaitu, _Membantu dengan segenap hati kita kepada siswa yang sedang dalam masalah tanpa memandang status sosial dan fisik siswa. _Dengan ini klub **KEN**. **Kindness, Encourage **dan** Necessary**. Kemurahan hati, Pemberi dukungan dan Diperlukan, akan melakukan tugas mulianya mulai dari hari ini" teriak Roxas dengan semagat.

Namine dan Riku pun bertepuk tangan dengan meriah.

"OI Riku.. berapas sih nilai bahasa inggris Roxas ?" bisik Namine.

**CTEK CTEK CTEK** "Kau tidak akan percaya jika aku kasih tau".

"Ah ya sudah, yang penting niatnya baik".

**CTEK CTEK CTEK **"Ya kau benar".

* * *

**_Chapter 1 : Tangkap Hewan itu !_**

**Ruang klub, Pulang Sekolah**

*menguap* "Bosaaaaaannn..." keluh Roxas yang sedang santai-santai di bangku sambil melipat beberapa origami.

"Sudah 3 hari sejak terbentuknya klub ini belum ada yang dateng" tambah Namine yang sedang membuat teh.

"Padahal kita sudah membuat poster, untungnya gue yang buat poster itu. Jadinya gratis" Roxas dan Namine menghebus napas panjang.

**CKELK** tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang membawa acara, ternyata Riku sedang menyalakan televesi yang dia bawa 2 hari lalu.

"Rikuuuu... sedang apa kau ?" tanya Roxas sambil mendekati Riku.

**CTEK CTEK CTEK** "Sedang menonton acara hewan, Majikan dan Peliharaan" katanya dengan sedikit nada meledek. Kali ini Riku menjawab dengan laptop yang di pangku.

"Apaan nadamu itu ? tentu aku tau acara itu" sambil memukul pelan Riku. "Gue baru tau kalo lo suka acara kaya giniaan"

**CTEK CTEK CTEK** "Majikan dan Peliharaan, merupakan acara top ten tahun ini, karena membahas mengenai hewan secara mendetail. Dari lahir hingga dia mati"

"Yang bener ? apa ga kelamaan ?" sewot Namine.

**CTEK CTEK CTEK** "Bahkan cara mereka berkembang biak pun diliatin" kali ini Riku menggunakan nada perempuan genit.

"Hentikan Riku. Kau membuat ini menjadi hal yang menyimpang" kata Roxas.

"Hei hei hei... bayangkan jika pembudakan masih ada, apa akan ditayangkan ?" kata Namine antusias.

"WOI WOI sudah hentikan komedi mesummu itu !" teriak Roxas.

Acara dilanjutkan dengan seorang wanita gendut yang sedang menjelaskan hewan peliharaannya yang berupa babi kecil. Wanita itu menjelaskan cara memandikannya, cara memberi makan, bahkan cara yang tepat untuk membuat dia berguling-guling.

"Apa-apaan orang itu ? membagikan informasi yang ga penting" komentar Roxas sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Wanita itu tampak mirip dengan peliharaannya" kata Namine.

**CTEK CTEK CTEK** "Namun kebanyakan yang memlihara babi saat ini wanita berbadan besar" Riku memberikan informasi yang kurang penting.

"Bayangkan jika ada yang memelihara babi namun orangnya cantik" kata Roxas yang masih serius mendengar pembawa acara tadi menjelaskan cara babi untuk berguling-guling.

"Aku mau koq memelihara babi" kata Namine.

"Hahahahahaha... secara tidak langsung lo mau mengatakan bahwa lo cantik kan ?" sewot Roxas dengan nada meremehkan. "Itu jelas tidak mung—" **BUGH ! **sebuah pukulan keras dari nampan yang Namine pegang tepat mengenai kepala bagian belakang Roxas.

**CTEK CTEK CTEK **"Aneh bunyinya BUGH bukan PLANG" kata Riku.

Di saat yang sama mereka mendengar kegaduhan dari luar ruangan, suara itu sedikit keras dan hampir bisa terdengar dengan jelas.

"Ada apa sih ?" tanya Namine.

"Suaranya tidak begitu jauh mungkin daerah sini" Pikir Roxas. "Riku !"

**CTEK CTEK CTEK **dengan cekatan Riku langsung membuka denah sekolah dan mencari nama ruangan di sebelah ruangan klub. "Sebelah kanan kita adalah lab IPA dan sebelah kiri kita adalah Klub Softball perempuan biasa ganti baju"

"Kemungkinan besar Klub Softball yang membuat keributan, namun gue baru tau klo sebelah raungan ini Ruang ganti Klub Softball" Roxas berpendapat.

"Ruangan ini luasnya secara kedepan makanya kecil, namun untuk ruangan lain luasnya menyamping, secara besar ruangan ni sudah jarang dipake" kata Riku. Tak lama keributan semakin keras dan semakin ripuh.

"Nam ! coba periksa gih ruang sebelah kami ikuti lo dari belakang" perintah Roxas. Namine mengangguk pelan dan mereka bertiga pergi melihat ruangan sebelah. Dan benar ruang klub Softball sedang ada keributan. Roxas memberi kode untuk mencoba masuk. Tak lama setelah itu, sebelum Namine memegang gagang pintu, pintunya sudah tergeser dan keluar seorang perempuan sambil berteriak.

"Gawat pintunya terbuka, cepat halangi pintu atau tutup pintunya !" perintah seseorang dari dalam, namun sebelum pintu itu tertutup, tiba-tiba keluar mahluk kecil berkaki empat berlari dengan cepat menghindari kejaran dari para siswa perempuan.

"BABI !?" Namine, Roxas dan Riku pun kaget melihat mahluk yang berlari tadi.

"Ketua kita gagal mendapatkannya" kata perempuan yang tadi mengejarnya.

"XION ! kenapa dia bisa menjadi liar begitu ?" kata perempuan yang mungkin seorang ketua klub Softball.

"Aku tidak tau, tadi biasa saja saat aku tinggalkan dia di sini sebentar. Namun setelah kita kembali kesini dia menjadi liar" kata perempuan berambut hitam pekat yang tadi berteriak keluar.

"Bisa gawat klo kepala sekolah, guru atau anggota OSIS tau. Lebih baik kau temukan babi itu secepatnya"

"Ba-baik ketua, aku pergi dulu" Xion pun pergi kearah babi itu berlari.

"Hei" kata Roxas tiba-tiba. "Kita dapat tugas nih. Ayo pergi !" Roxas pun menyusul Xion yang sudah pergi jauh di ikutin Namine dan Riku.

**Lapangan Softball**

"Aduuuh dimana sih dia ?" keluh Xion yang dari tadi berlarian mencari babi tadi.

"Hei, perlu bantuan ?" tiba-tiba Roxas datang dari belakang Xion yang sukses membuat Xion kaget.

"Kalian kan yang tadi ada di depan ruang klub ?"

"Ya itu kami, tadi kami melihat kalian mengejar babi, sepertinya kau butuh bantuan jadi kami datang kesini" jelas Roxas.

"Cih ! si Roxas sok keren" cetus Namine.

"Ga usah ! aku bisa sendiri koq" bantah Xion.

"Sudahlah serahkan pada kami. Riku kau cari di dekat gerbang sekolah, Namine kau cari sekitar gudang dan aku akan mencarinya sekitar lapangan" Namine dan Riku pun mneyebar sesuai yang diinstruksikan.

"Hei ! kan aku bilang ga usah, jadi ngerepotin"

"Siapa bilang ngerepotin, kami iklas koq"

"Tapi bagaimana caranya ? babi itu kan kecil dan bisa saja dia sudah keluar sekolah ini"

"Percayalah klo dia belum keluar" kali ini Roxas sedang mengelilingi lapangan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memiliki kepercaya sebesar itu ?" tanya Xion yang dari tadi berusaha membuat Roxas berhenti.

"Biar aku jelaskan. Jika yang kau katakan bahwa babi itu sudah keluar, maka penjaga gerbang ataupun anggotan OSIS pasti menemukannya dan membuat pengumuman. Karena pertemuan OSIS dilaksanakan kurang lebih jam empat sore, atau bahkan jam setengah empat. Namun sekarang masih jam tiga sore, jadi masih ada OSIS yang menjaga" jelas Roxas kepada Xion.

"Lalu, babi. Babi adalah mahluk yang biasa tingal dekat lumpur, jadi dia pasti ada di sekitar tempat yang berpasir yang terkena air ataupun hujan. Dan kenapa dia menjadi liar ? itu karena baju softball kalian yang penuh pasir sehabis latihan. Karena penciuman mereka tajam, bisa jadi dia berada di sini"

"Tapi, hari ini ga hujan, bahkan kemarin pun ga hujan" Xion mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Apa kau tidak memperhatikan sekelilingmu ? lapangan softball hampir dikelilingi oleh pohon kecil, sebagai tempat istirahat para siswa. Setiap sore ada penjaga kebun yang menyiram pohon-pohon tersebut. Jika kau perlu bukti ikut denganku kearah pohon-pohon itu" Roxas pun pergi kearah pohon-pohon kecil dibalik pagar pembatas yang biasa berada di lapangan softball. Dan benar setelah beberapa lama mencari, terdengar suara babi di balik salah satu pohon yang penuh dengan lumpur. Dan Xion pun mengambil babi itu dan memeluknya.

"**Gile nih cewe... cantik-cantik melihara babi, terlebih lagi meluk babi yang masih berlumpur**" batin Roxas.

Mereka berdua pun balik keruangan klub, di sana sudah ada Namine dan Riku yang kembali menonton televisi, namun kali ini menayangkan anime berjudul ONE PIECE.

"Semuanya terima kasih banyak" kata Xion sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Sudahlah ga apa-apa. Itu memang tugas kami" kata Roxas malu-malu. "Oi Nam ! siapin teh dong !" bisik Roxas kepada Namine yang semenjak bertemu Roxas langsung cemberut.

"Jadi kalian adalah klub pembantu para siswa ?" tanya Xion sambil duduk di bangku yang membelakangi jendela.

"Yaa... bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi boleh bertanya ? apa benar itu hewan peliharaanmu ?" tanya Roxas.

"Bukan, ini milik temanku, dia sedang sibuk sekarang"

"Sibuk ? memang apa kegiatannya ?" kali ini Namine yang bertanya sambil membagikan tehnya.

"Ah terima kasih. Dia anggota cheersleader" **WUUUUSSSSHH** Roxas dan Riku langsung pergi ke pojokan dan berbisik-bisik.

'Riku gimana pendapatmu ?' bisik Roxas.

ctik ctik ctik 'Anak cheers melihara babi ? mungkin dia biasa saja' jawab Riku.

'Aku membayangkan klo yang punyanya gendut seperti yang di tv tadi'

ctik ctik ctik 'semoga bayanganmu salah'

"Anooo... apa yang kalian bisikan ?" tanya Xion.

"Jangan dipikirkan Xion. Mereka adalah duo mesum, pasti sedang memikirkan pemilik babi ini" jawab Namine.

"Oh ya, kau Namine-san ?" tanya Xion kepada Namine.

"Namine-san ? ah ya aku Namine, Namine Blake"

"Benarkah ? kau sering dibicarakan oleh teman sekelasku karena kau sering mendapat nilai olahraga yang tinggi"

"Ah tidak juga" kata Namine malu-malu.

'Xioooonnn... jangan percaya, aslinya sih ibl—' bisik Roxas. "Tu-tung—tunggu Nam ! bercanda koq, bercanda, jangan di lempar" Roxas pun berlarian karena Namine sudah mengangkat salah satu bangku dan siap untuk di lempar.

ctik ctik ctik "Selamatkan laptop dan Komputer" kata Riku sambil merapihkan barangnya.

"RIKUUU ! tolong aku—"** WUUUUUSSSSHHHH** sebuah bangku melayang dihadapan Roxas dan hancur setelah menganai pintu. "AAAAAaaaa TOLOOOONG !" Roxas pun melanjutkan larinya.

Xion dan Riku saling tertawa melihat tingkah laku Roxas dan Namine seperti Anjing dan Kucing. Ruangan klub sudah seperti terkena badai dahsyat, Roxas dan Namine kelelahan karena berlarian di ruang klub.

**CTEK CTEK CTEK **"Hei kalian ! cepat bangun dan bereskan tempat ini" perintah Riku.

"Biar aku ikut bantu" kata Xion sambil menaruh babi itu di pojokan.

**5 Sore**

"Ayo pulang, anggota OSIS pasti sudah pulang" ajak Roxas sambil menaruh dus terakhir di pojokan ruangan klub.

"Ternyata sudah jam segini, Xion bareng yuk ! seorang gadis pulang sendiriankan bahaya" ajak Namine kepada Xion.

"Bahaya ?, pale lu bahaya ! kau kan punya tenaga preman, pasti semua orang takutlah sama kau" ejek Roxas.

"What do you say Roxas ?" tanya Namine sambil mengacungkan tinju kearah dagu Roxas.

"OKE OKE ! aku tarik lagi perkataanku" kata Roxas sambil bercucuran keringat. Namine pun menarik tinjunya dan menarik Xion untuk pulang.

"Oh ya, Roxas. Pemilik dari Bonny akan ke sini, kau kasih dia ya, maaf merepotkan Daaaaahh !" kata Xion sambil pergi menjauh dan menghilang.

"Bonny ?! mungkin maksudnya babi itu" pikir Roxas. "Oi Riku tinggal kita berdua nih. Nah loh Riku ? kau kemana ?" Roxas mencari Riku yang tiba-tiba menghilang, dan Roxas menemukan sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan.

"Ada barang yang harus ku beli, yaitu Action Figure Luffy ONE PIECE, jadi pulang duluan, RIKU" Roxas membacakan surat itu dengan keras. "DASAR OTAKU !" Roxas pun mengambil tas slendangnya dan mengunci ruang klub. Dia pun berdiri melihat ruang klubnya, Sebuah sloga klub "KEN, ketajaman dalam membantu anda".

"Akhirnya impianku untuk membantu orang terwujud juga" gumam Roxas.

"ROXAAASSS !" tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namanya. Dia sedang berlari dengan mengenakan kostum berwarna orange terang.

"Kairi ? kenapa kau berlarian di lorong ?" tanya Roxas.

"Bu-bukannya aku bermaksud memanggilmu, aku hanya mau mengambil Bonny" teriak Kairi.

"**Tsunderenya keluar**" batin Roxas. "Jadi babi ini milikmu ? ga nyangka kau bakalan melihara babi"

"Apa maksudmu ? terserah aku dong !" sambil mengambil Bonny dengan kasar.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan cheers-nya ?" tanya Roxas.

"Klo belum selesai mana mungkin aku kesini, dasar bego !"

"Oh bener juga, maaf klo begitu. Mana tasmu ?"

"Ah ya kau bener, tunggu aku, aku mau ambil tasku dulu" Kairi pun berlari dan tiba-tiba berhenti. "Bu-Bukan maksudku untuk pulang bersamamu" teriak Kairi.

"Ya ya aku tau, ku tunggu kau di gerbang sekolah" Roxas pun pergi ke gerbang sekolah dan menunggu Kairi.

**_TO BE CONTINUE_**

* * *

Gimana fic-nya ? garing ? aneh kah? mungkin alurnya kecepetan karena masih kurang ide untuk cerita ini, akan ku coba untuk chapter 2-nya lebih tertata

mohon kritik dan sarannya


	2. Chapter 2

**HALOOOO... balik lagi denga serial KEN,**

**Seperti yang dikataka oleh CoreFiraga-san, cerita ini memang mengabil dari SKET DANCE**

**ini list character-nya :**

**Roxas - Bossun**

**Namine - Himeko**

**Riku - Switch**

**Xion - Captain(tapi di sini ceritanya bukan menjadi kapten, namun anggota saja)**

**Kairi - Saaya**

**Untuk Sora,Terra,Ventus dan lain-lain masih dipikirkan nanti, tebak-tebak saja ya**

**Disclaimer : KH bukan punya saya, cuman minjem**

**Ide Cerita : SKET-DANCE**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Daily Day's 1**

**Ruang Klub, sehabis sekolah...**

"Rox... lo nonton anime kemaren malem ?" tanya gadis berambut putih sambil menyajikan segelas teh kepada orang yang dia tanya. Gadis ini adalah Namine, salah satu gadis yang memiliki kukuatan seperti lelaki pada umumnya.

"Aaaaahhh... yang mana ?" bales Roxas yang sedang melipat origami dekat jendela. Roxas, adalah lelaki yang mempunyai impian mulia (menurutnya), yaitu membantu para siswa yang kesulitan dengan segenap hati.

"Samurai X, SA-MU-RAI-X. Masa lo ga tau sih ? itu kan anime terkenal" Namine tampak terheran-heran mendengar jawaban Roxas.

"Samurai X yah ? aku lupa tuh... " jawabnya enteng.

"Lo ngapain sih sepanjang malem kemaren ?" tanya Namine pun langsung berpikir apa yang dia lakukan kemarin malam.

"Main Gundam di kamar..."

**BRAAAAK** terdengar bunyi bantingan keras dari arah pintu masuk klub. Roxas yang pertama kali melihat orang tersebut. Dia berambut hitam pekat dengan gaya spikynya, dia mengenakan baju kimono, dan di pinggangnya terselip sebuah pedang kayu berukuran panjang.

"Anooo..." Roxas pun berusaha membuka pembicaraan, Namine diam saja tanpa melihat orang itu. "_Oi Namine lihat orang itu... muncul klien aneh nih_" bisik Roxas pelan. Namine hanya menggeleng-geleng tanda tak mau. Dan tiba-tiba orang tadi merunduk dengan cepatnya.

"SELAMAT SORE ! saya Zack dari klub kendo, saya kemari mau meminta bantuan Klub KEN" teriaknya dengan lantang.

"Ah...silakan masuk" kata Roxas sambil berdiri menyiapkan tempat untuk Zack. "_Nam... buatin teh buat dia_" bisik Roxas. Namine masih menutup mulut dan tanpa komentar langsung menyiapkan teh. "**Kenapa nih orang ?**" batin Roxas.

Zack pun masuk dan duduk di tempat yang Roxas sediakan. "Anoo...Zack kan? Boleh tanya, kau tau dari siapa tentang kami ?" tanya Roxas yang duduk di seberang Zack.

"Sebelum itu saya berterima kasih kepada Roxas-sama telah mempersilahkan saya untuk masuk ke ruangan ini dan—"

"Ah sudah, cukup cukup. Ga usah terlalu formal begitu, langsung saja...hehehehe" kata Roxas berusaha membuat pembicaraan menjadi santai.

"Maaf kan saya klo begitu" Zack pun merunduk tanda meminta maaf. "**Ya ampun... muncul orang aneh nih**" batin Roxas. "Saya mengetahui tentang anda dari teman saya yang bernama Xion-sama"

"Ah...Xion toh. Jadi apa permintaanmu ?" tanya Roxas. Namine pun membagikan tehnya kepada Zack dan Roxas dan dia pun duduk disamping Roxas dengan wajah panik dan sedikit gemetaran.

"Sebenarnya saya sedang mengalami masalah harga diri, Roxas-sama" kata Zack dengan raut wajah yang serius.

"Harga diri ?" tanya Roxas heran.

"Ya, saya memegang prinsip keluarga, yaitu _Kalahkan musuhmu sampai dia mati ataupun menyerah dan menjadi pengikutmu, jika dirimu yang kalah maka kalahkan dia lagi atau melakukan bunuh diri untuk tidak menodai harga diri keluarga_" jelas Zack. Roxas yang mendengarnya berusaha mencerna apa yang Zack jelaskan. "**Prisip apaan tuh ?**" batin Roxas.

"Jadi... menurut kesimpulanku... Kau kalah dari seseorang ?" Roxas berusaha menebak-nebak apa yang akan Zack katakan.

"Betul sekali Roxas-sama, seperti yang dikatakan Xion-sama anda memang cerdas" kata Zack tersenyum riang.

"Ah... terima kasih, terima kasih. Kau terlalu berlebih-lebihkan. Dan kau pasti mau—" kata Roxas malu-malu.

"Yah saya mau mengalahkannya" kata Zack mantap.

"Oke baiklah klo begitu, boleh tau siapa yang mengalahkanmu ?" tanya Roxas.

"Hmmm... dia berambut putih, tingginya hampir sepantar dengan anda..." Zack pun masih mengingat-ngingat. "**Rambut putih ? Riku ? ga mungkin...**" Roxas pun ikut berpikir siapa yang mengalahkan Zack.

"Dia menggunakan tongkat berwarna c oklat seperti pemukul besbol dan klo dari bentuk fisiknya dia perempuan" jelas Zack. "**Perempuan berambut putih ? jangan-jangan—**" Roxas pun melirik Namine, dan Namine sudah bercucuran keringat sampai keringatnya membuat genangan air di bawah kakinya.

"ZACK !" teriak Roxas sambil berdiri. Zack pun kaget melihat Roxas dengan wajah panik. "Berhubung sudah sore, bagaimana klo ka—kau pulang duluan... a—aku akan mencarikanmu guru hebat" kata Roxas dengan cepat.

"Benarkah ?" Zack pun terheran-heran melihat sikap Roxas yang berubah drastis. Roxas pun tiba-tiba mendorong Zack keluar.

"Te—tenang saja , aku akan mencarinya segera. Datang lagi besok. DAAAAAAHHH" **BRAAAK** Roxas pun menutup pintu dengan keras sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Rox... makasih..." kata Namine lemas.

"MAKASIH PALE DUL ! kenapa ga bilang dari tadi ? klo lo yang ngalahin dia ?" teriak Roxas.

"Sorry... sorry Rox, klo gue ngomong, mungkin dia bakalan tau klo gue yang dia lawan kemaren" bela Namine.

"Kenapa ga ceritaaa ?" Roxas semakin kesal.

"Tadinya mau cerita, taunya tuh samurai dateng duluan"

"Oke klo begitu, ceritain semuanya !"

"Begini—"

**1 hari ke belakang...**

"Namineee...!" teriak seseorang memanggil Namine dari belakang. Ternyata dia adalah Xion dengan mengenakan seragam softballnya.

"Xion ? ada apa nih ?" tanya Namine.

"Begini...kami kekurangan orang, karena salah satu pemain kami cedera saat latihan.. jadinya kami perlu pengganti, kau mau bantu kami ?" jelas Xion sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Hmmmm... Baiklah 'kan ku bantu" kata Namine. Xion yang mendengar jawaban dari Namine tampak kegirangan sampai-sampai tak hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih dan menyeret Namine ke lapangan softball.

Lapangan Softball, sehabis latihan...

"Wuaaaaahhh... cape-nyaaaa..." kata Namine sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya. "Sudah lama aku tidak bermain softball selama ini"

"Lain kali kau ikut juga yah" ajak Xion. Xion menawarkan minuman kepada Nanime.

"Thank you—" pandangan Namine pun teralih oleh adanya segerombolan orang mengenakan kimono sedang berlarian sambil meneriakan yell yell mereka. "Mereka tuh klub Kendo yah ?" tanya Namine penasaran.

"Ya.. mereka selalu berlari jam seginian..." jelas Xion.

"Ooohhh..., klo begitu yang mana ketuanya ?" tanya Namine kembali. Xion pun mencari dari gerombolan tadi.

"AH !itu dia, yang paling depan, yang rambutnya hitam dan spiky.." kata Xion sambil menunjuk sang ketua. "Dia Zack, teman sekelasku. Orangnya tegas dan disiplin, namun sayangnya dia..." suara Xion semakin pelan.

"Kenapa dia ? apa yang aneh dengannya ?" tanya Namine. Xion pun mengambil napas panjang dan berkata.

"Dia orangnya keras, karena dia memiliki prinsip seorang samurai—"

"SAMURAI ? dia hidup zaman kapan sih ?" Namine kaget dan tanpa sadar telah membuat semua orang disekitarnya melirik mereka. Xion pun buru-buru menutup mulut Namine.

"Shhhh... jangan keras-keras ! klo Zack dengar bi—" sebelum menyelesaikannya, raut wajah Xion berubah drastis menjadi panik.

"Oi Xion ! ada apa ?" tanya Namine.

"Apa maksudmu dengan perkataan menghina itu ?" tiba-tiba seseorang bertanya dengan nada mengancam. Dia adalah orang yang dibicarakan tadi, Zack. "Prinsip Samurai adalah pedoman hidup orang jepang" teriaknya.

"HAH ! perkataanmu itu berlebihan" Namine pun terprovokasi dan sekarang sedang menatap tajam Zack.

"Seorang samurai lebih kuat dari pada siapa pun" kata Zack dengan tegasnya.

"HAH ! lebih kuat dari siapa pun ? klo begitu buktikan dengan cara melawanku" Namine pun mengambil pemukul bola yang didekatnya dan mebersiap-siap untuk menyerang. Xion pun berusaha menenangkan mereka berdua, namun usahanya gagal. '**Aduuuhh... apa yang kalian lakukan sih ? Roxaaass, Rikuuu kalian di mana ?**' batin Xion.

Mereka berdua pun menyiap kuda-kuda mereka dengan seriusnya, hembusan angin yang membawa beberapa helai daun mendukung ketegangan mereka. Saat helai daun terakhir terjatuh, mereka berdua langsung saling melesat dan mengadukan kedua senjata mereka dengan kuat. Zack dengan pedang kayunya dengan lincah mengayun-ayun pedangnya, sedangkan Namine dengan tongkat baseballnya terus menahan serangan Zack dan kadang kala meluncurkan serangan keras ke arah bahu. Pertarungan berjalan imbang, kedua belah pihak sedang terpenggal-penggal nafasnya.

'**Sial ! gara-gara aku main softball, staminaku terkuras habis**' batin Namine sambil menahan kuda-kudanya. Zack yang melihat kesempatan itu, langsung berlari menuju Namine dengan pedang kayu yang siap menusuk. Di saat yang sama Namine melihat lari Zack tidak secepat tadi dan dia mencari timing yang tepat untuk menghindar. '**Ini dia saatnya**' dan Namine pun mengelak tepat saat ujung mata pedang kayu Zack hampir mengenai bahu. Zack pun hampir jatuh dan kehilangan keseimbangannya. Namine langsung memukul perut Zack dengan tongkatnya. Zack langsung terpental tak jauh dari sana, namun cukup sakit walaupun tidak terpental jauh.

"Ketua !" para anggota lainnya berdatangan membantu Zack berdiri. "Ketua, Ketua ! kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya salah satu anggota gerombolan tadi.

"Kau...Gadis berambut putih... akan aku ingat wajahmu dan di saat kita bertemu lagi. Aku akan membalas kekalahanku. Ini janji samuraiku" Zack pun pergi sambil memegang perutnya yang kesakitan itu.

**Ruang klub, saat ini...**

"Nah begitu ceritanya..." jelas Namine dengan jelas. Roxas masih tak percaya bahwa temannya ini begitu ceroboh.

"Lo tuh ga bisa nahan diri ya..." Roxas pun memarahi Namine. Layaknya orang tua yang sedang menasehati anaknya yang nakal. Roxas terus menasehati Namine bermenit-menit lamanya."...lo harus menghargai dia, walaupun pemikirannya kaya orang udik"

"AAAAAHHHKKKK ! cukuuup ! kau bukan orang tuaku" teriak Namine.

"Siapa juga yang mau jadi orang tuamu ?" Roxas pun membalasnya. Pertengkaran mereka pun tak terhindar lagi.

**BRAAAK **pintu masuk pun kembali terbuka, dan yang muncul adalah Kairi sambil membawa bungkusan kecil di tangannya.

"HUAAAAA... KAIIIRII... tolong akuuu, Roxas terus memarahiku" tiba-tiba Namine berlari menghampiri Kairi dan memeluknya.

"OI Roxas ! apa yang telah kau lakukan ?" tanya Kairi sambil mengelus-elus rambut Namine.

"Ini emang salahnya, dia menantang Zack tanpa alasan" jelas Roxas."Tumben kau kesini ? ada apa ?" tanyanya.

"Bu-bukannya aku bermaksud menemuimu, aku hanya pas lewat sini saja" kata Kairi. Kairi dan Namine pun duduk dengan Namine yang masih memeluk Kairi.

"Jadi, ada apa ?" tanya Roxas langsung to the point.

"Sebenarnya, aku mau kalian membantuku menjaga Bonny saat bertanding" jelas Kairi.

"WOAH. Ada kompetisi Cheerleader ? kapan ?" tanya Namine antusias.

"Sebenarnya hari ini, jam 5 sore acara pembukaannya, mulai bertandingnya sih paling jam 6-7 malam"

"Tunggu-tunggu... jadi kita harus disana sampai malam ?" Roxas sepertinya merasa tidak yakin.

"Yaaa... seperti itulah, kalian mau ?" tanya Kairi.

"Megang babi malem-malem, nanti dikira gue lagi ngepet lagi" kata Roxas. "Aku sih ga masalah, tapi Namine dan Riku sih ga tau" Roxas pun melirik sinis Namine. Namine yang menyadarinya hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Aku harus mencari seseorang...hahahahahaha" kata Namine.

"Seseorang ? siapa ?" kata Kairi penasaran. Namine hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepala, dia sedang mencari alasan untuk menjawab.

"Hmmm... seseorang yang jago bermain pedang, mungkin" Namine berpikir keras.

"Jago bermain pedang ? kau ingin latihan ? klo itu sih aku punya kenalan yang jago bermain pedang" kata Kairi.

Namine yang mendengarkannya, tiba-tiba memegang kedua bahu Kairi dengan wajah berseri-seri dan menggoyang-goyangkannya. "Siapa ? Siapa ? Siapa ?" tanya Namine antusias.

"Wa...wa..wa, hentikan hen—hentikan. Cloud Strife, alumni sekolah ini, tinggal ga jauh dari rumahku, dia bekas ketua klub kendo kita" Jelas Kairi. "Sekarang dia mungkin masih ada di rumah, karena dia sedang siap-siap test beasiswa".

"Oke klo begitu, aku akan ke sana, tolong alamatnya e-mail-in ajah" Namine pun berlari keluar dengan buru-buru. Di saat yang sama pintu klub terbuka dan Riku telah tiba dengan wajah memelas.

**CTEK CTEK CTEK** "Maaf-maaf, diriku telambat kare-" sebelum menyelesaikan alasannya, dia sudah di seret oleh Namine dan dibawa pergi.

"Kenapa dia buru-buru gitu ?" tanya Kairi yang masih melihat pintu yang terbuka. Roxas menawarkan teh yang Zack ga minum tadi.

"Itu lah ganjarannya, klo merahasia kan sesuatu dari sahabatnya" kata Roxas kesal. "Nah, Bonny mana ?"

"Ada di gedung olahraga, lagi main sama yang lain" kata Kairi. "Klo begitu, aku balik lagi ya, ada latihan terakhir sebelum pertandingan" Kairi pun pamit pergi.

"Aku ikut yah, bosen di sini ga ada orang" kata Roxas yang ikut berdiri.

"Be-bener mau ikut, kan aneh klo laki-laki nonton cheerleader ? bahkan adapun yang nonton pasti gerombolan orang mesum" Kairi tampak gugup. Roxas hanya tersenyum.

"Aku kan ditugaskan jaga Bonny, jadi harus memegangnya saat kau latihan. Lagi pula aku mau lihat kau berlatih" kata Roxas sambil tersenyum.

"Me-me-melihatku ? apa mak-maksud mu ?" Kairi menjadi gagap. Roxas hanya tertawa melihat Kairi yang selalu gugup klo dia salah paham.

"Hahahaha... kau ini gampang salah paham ya. Ayo pergi" Roxas pun pergi duluan meninggalkan Kairi yang masih salah paham.

"A-a—apa maksudmu ? HEI ! tungguu..." Kairi pun menyusul Roxas.

**Gedung olahraga**

Yell-yell cheerleaders terdengar jelas, suara yang menggema semakin memperjelas apa yang mereka teriakan. Cheerleader Twilight High School mengenakan seragam yang didominasi warna orange, di bagian depan seragam terdapat gambar menara jam yang merupakan ciri khas dari Twilight Town. Tulisan '_Twilight High School_' yang melengkung berada di punggung mereka, dan bagian rok, terdapat garis berwarna putih pada tiap lipatan-lipatan.

Roxas sedang menonton anggota cheerleaders dari pojokan gedung bersama Bonny yang berada di kepala Roxas.

"OI Bon..." tiba-tiba Roxas memanggil Bonny. **NGUIK** **?** Bonny menjawabnya tanpa melihat Roxas.

"Kau bosan tidak ? kita jalan-jalan yuk" ajak Roxas. Bonny hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, yang berarti tidak mau.

"Kau ini pemalas ya" ejek Roxas. **NGUUUUIIKKK** kata Bonny sambil mengangkat kepalanya. "Hahahahaha... ku anggap itu 'Iya' darimu" mereka berdua saling bercengkraman satu sama lain. Namun tiba-tiba Roxas mendengar suara tertawa kecil dari suatu tempat.

"Suara apa tuh ?" tiba-tiba Bonny melompat dari kepala Roxas dan berlari kencang kearah ujung gedung lainnya. Roxas pun mengejarnya. **NGUIK NGUIK NGUIK** Bonny tampak geram dengan kerasnya ke arah bawah. Ternyata terdapat jendela kecil yang terbuka. Di balik jendela ada yang buram-buram, berwarna abu-abu, saat Roxas melihat lebih jelas lagi ternyata...

"HEI ! jangan menghalangi kami !" teriak dari benda tersebut. Benda tersebut ternyata segerombolan siswa laki-laki yang sedang menonton anggota cheerleader latihan. Namun wajah mereka terlihat aneh, pipi yang memerah dan hidung yang kempang-kempis.

"Ka-kalian sedang apa ?" tanya Roxas memberanikan diri.

"Tentu saja sedang melihat mereka, lo laki-laki tapi ga ngerti" kata salah satu dari mereka.'**Jangan-jangan... mereka oranng mesum yang Kairi bilang**' pikir Roxas. "Sudahlah minggir sana, kami mau lihat saat mereka terbang"

"Terbang ?" Roxas ga mengerti apa yang dia maksud.

"Lihat dan perhatikan" Roxas pun melihat anggota cheerleader yang sedang membuat formasi yang akan mengangkat salah satu anggotanya. Dan kebetulan yang diangkat adalah Kairi. Dengan hitungan kuda-kuda yang sudah siap, Kairi pun dia terbangkan keatas. Dia saat di atas Kairi melakukan koprol sebanyak 3 kali. Saat Kairi mau mendarat, roknya pun otomatis terangkat dan bagian dalam roknya pun terlihat.

**BRAAK **tiba-tiba Roxas menendang jendela itu dan jendelanya pun tertutup. Roxas tampak kesal, tentu saja dengan Bonny yang dari tadi terlihat marah kepada para siswa tadi.

"Kairi bukan tontonan yang seperti itu" kata Roxas. **NGUIK NGUIK** Bonny tampak setuju dengan kata-kata Roxas. "Hahahaha... sepertinya kita bersependapat. Iya 'kan Bonny ?" **NGUUUIIIKK** Bonny tampak riang. Roxas pun jongkok dan mengusap-usap Bonny.

"Roxas ? sedang apa kau di sini ?" tiba-tiba seseorang bertanya pada Roxas. Roxas pun berpaling dan yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah rok dari anggota cheerleader. Roxas pun langsung mundur dengan cepat sampai menabrak tembok gedung. "Kau kenapa sih ?"

"Ka-ka-kairi ?" Roxas pun panik dan wajahnya memerah mengingat saat Kairi mencoba mendarat tadi. "Bukan apa-apa koq, sungguh" Roxas tertawa kecil.

"Dasar aneh" Kata Kairi. "Kita mau istirahat dulu beberapa menit, dan habis itu langsung ke Radiant Garden"

"Radiant Garden ? di sana kalian akan bertanding ?" Tanya Roxas.

"Ya, jadi kau tunggu sebentar lagi ya" Kairi pun pergi menuju teman-temanya yang sedang berkumpul.

"Sepertinya, aku juga perlu istirahat" kata Roxas sambil menyenderkan badannya ke tembok.

_**To Be Continue...**_

* * *

**Nah gimana ceritanya, mungkin OOC-nya berlebihan, tapi mau gimana lagi klo Roxas-nya bego dikit, figure coolnya berkurang...**

**Nah sampai bertemu lagi...**

**Mohon Reviewnya**


	3. Chapter 3

**YOYOYO... saya kembali melanjutkan parodi ini...**

**sudah beberapa hari(bahkan berminggu-minggu) saya tidak membuka fanfiction. karena masalah finansial...hehehehehehe T.T**

**chapter ini dipersembahkan untuk menyambut idul fitri yang akan tiba... (Lebay -_-)**

**nah bagaimana klo langsung saja baca fic ini,**

**Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts series punya disney dan SE, aku hanya pinjam.**

**Idea Story : SKET DANCE**

**WARNING : typo, abal-abal, garing, dll...**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Daily Day's 2**

Jam sudah menunjukan jam 4 sore, bagi sebagian murid ini sudah waktunya pulang atau bermain dengan sahabat mereka di lapangan. Namun bagi sebagian lagi, masih ada tugas sekolah yang menumpuk, atau adanya kegiatan klub.

Sore ini, untuk klub cheerleader Twilight High School merupakan hari yang penting, dimana hari ini mereka akan menghadapi kompetisi antar kota. Saat ini mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Radiant Garden.

"Sepertinya mereka bersemangat sekali..." gumam seorang lelaki yang berada tidak jauh dari gerombolan para anggota cheerleader yang sedang mengangkut peralatan ke bus sekolah. Lelaki ini adalah Roxas, yang merupakan siswa yang suka membantu siswa lain bila ada masalah, dia berada dekat dengan klub cheerleader karena salah satu anggotanya meminta bantuannya. Bantuannya adalah menjaga hewan peliharaan kesayangannya Bonny, si Babi Kecil.

**Bzzzzt, Bzzzzt** terdengar suara benda bergetar, Roxas pun langsung memeriksa saku celana dengan sebelah tangan, karena yang sebelah lagi sedang menggendong Bonny. Ternyata ada tanda telepon masuk ke _handphone_ Roxas, dan itu dari Namine.

"Halo ? ada apa ?" tanya Roxas.

"_Misi pencarian guru buat Zack sudah selesai. Bagaimana dengan lo ?" _tanya dengan nada riang.

"Sebentar lagi mereka berangkat. Kalian mau iku ?"

"_Boleh-boleh... ke mana ?"_

"Radiant Garden, kom—"

"_BUSET DAH ! Jauh bener!" _potong Namine sambil berteriak. Roxas pun mengorek-ngorek kupingnya yang sakit karena mendengar Namine bertriak.

"Jadi kalian mau ikut tidak ?" tanya Roxas sekali lagi. Tak ada respon untuk beberapa detik, sepertinya mereka sedang berunding dahulu.

"_Oke gue kesana, Riku juga ikut, sampai ketemu di sana"_ telepon pun terputus.

"Kayanya Riku di palak besar-besaran" kata Roxas iba. "Sekarang tinggal SMS Zack, tapi aku ga punya nomernya..." Roxas pun berpikir.

"Roxas, kami mau berangkat, mau ikut naik bus ?" tanya seseorang dari depan Roxas. Roxas pun yang sedang berpikir tiba-tiba teringat salah satu temannya yang sekelas dengan Zack. "Roxas ?"

"AH ! yah maaf, ada apa ?" tanya Roxas.

"Kau ngapain sih ngelamun ? aku tanya... kau mau ikut naik bus tidak ? kami mau berangkat" katanya kesal, dia perempuan berambut merah panjang, dia sedang mengenakan seragam cheerleadersnya yang berwarna orange dengan garis putih. Dia adalah Kairi, teman semasa kecil Roxas.

"Memang ada tempat kosong ?" tanya Roxas kembali. Kali ini Kairi menyetil dahi Roxas dengan kerasnya. "AAWW... kau kenapa sih ? aku kan nanya doang !" keluh Roxas.

"Kau bego atau apa ? kali aku nawarin mau naik.. bearti ada kursi kosong" kata Kairi.

"Iya deh aku ikut" kesal Roxas sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang memerah.

"Hei ! aku mau meluk Bonny" pinta Kairi.

"Ga mau, sekarang dia milikku" goda Roxas.

"Apa maksudmu ? dia kan peliharaanku !" Kairi mencoba merebutnya, namun usahanya gagal, Roxas terus menjauhinya, Kairi pun mencoba lagi dan hasilnya sama. Perebutan Bonny berlangsung cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya...

"HEI KALIAN BERDUA ! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN ? CEPAT MASUK !" teriak salah satu anggota cheerleaders, yang ternyata dia adalah kapten anggota cheerleaders. Roxas dan Kairi pun masuk ke bus dengan lesu.

**Radiant Garden High School, Gerbang sekolah...**

Rombongan Cheerleaders plus Roxas pun tiba. Radiant Garden High School merupakan sekolah unggulan di Radiant Garden, namun kebanyakan siswa yang lulus dari sekolah tersebut menjadi ilmuwan. Ini terbukti dengan siswa bernama Xemnas telah mendapatkan piagam Fisika tingkat dunia tahun kemarin.

Untuk tahun sekarang, kepala sekolah Radiant Garden High School mengirimkan siswanya yang bernama Saix.

"Aaaaahhhh... akhirnya sampe jugaaa" kata salah satu anggota cheerleaders.

"Kita liat-liat sekolahnya dulu yuk !" ajak teman yang satu lagi.

"Sekolahnya lebih gede dari pada sekolah kita..." Roxas melihat keseluruhan sekolah tersebut. Dia dan Bonny pun tampak kagum melihat gedung sekolah.

"Permisi... apa kau yang bernama Roxas ?" kata seseorang dari belakang Roxas. Roxas pun melihat kebelakang, ternyata dia adalah kapten cheerleader Twilight Town High school, Yufie.

"Ah kapten, ada apa ?" tanya Roxas.

"Bisa bantu angkatin barang-barang kami. Kebetulan saya harus bertemu dengan panitianya jadi ga bisa bantu. Maaf" pinta Tufie.

"Baiklah, taro dimana barangnya ?"

"Kairi akan menunjukannya, barang-barangnya ada di belakang bus. Maaf membuatmu repot, aku pergi dulu. Daaahh..." Yufie pun pergi menuju ruang panitia.

Roxas pun mengambil handponenya dan mencari nomer Namine, dia pun menelponnya.

"Oi Nam ! kalian di mana ?" kata Roxas.

"_Kami bentar lagi sampe koq..._" jawab Namine.

"Hmmm... di tunggu, kita banyak kerjaan nih" Roxas pun menutup handphonenya dan mencari bus yang tadi ditumpangi.

Sesampainya di sana, sudah beberapa barang bawaan berada di luar. Ternyata sudah ada yang menurunkan barang-barang sebelum Roxas diminta mengambil barang. Roxas yang penasaran melihat kedalam, siapa yang melakukan semua ini. Sebelum dia menaiki tangga bus, ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Roxas-sama ? sedang apa anda disini ?" tanya. Sontak Roxas yang sedang serius terkaget melihat Zack yang tiba-tiba bertanya dari belakang.

"AH ! ZACK ! sedang apa kau disini ?" tanya Roxas cepat dengan napas yang tak beraturan.

"Maaf 'kan saya mengejutkan anda. Saya kemari karena ada pertandingan persahabatan klub Kendo. Baru saja selesai. Anda sendiri sedang apa disini ?" tanya Zack dengan penuh sopan santun. "**Bener-bener seorang samuria, kagum gue**" batin Roxas.

"Biasa, ada yang minta tolong ngejagain babi ini" sambil menunjukan Bonny pada Zack. "Babi ini punya temanku, dia anggota cheerleaders"

"Hmmm... anda memang baik hati. Klo begitu ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" Zack pun menawarkan bantuanya.

"Ah ! Roxas. Kebetulan kau ada, bantuin aku nurunin barang-barang dong !" tiba-tiba dari belakang Roxas muncul Kairi dengan mentengteng koper berwarna pink.

"Ternyata kau ! kirain siapa... tapi untuk apa barang sebanyak ini ?" mengingat barang yang udah diturunin sudah kurang lebih lima tas olahraga besar plus satu koper yang di bawa Kairi.

"Anggota cheers kurang lebih ada sepuluh orang, untuk propertinya hanya ini" Kairi pun menaruh koper tersebut di samping tumpukan tas olahraga tadi. "Sisanya ada di atas"

"Roxas-sama ! ijinkan saya membantu anda !" teriak Zack dengan semangat.

"Hmm.. klo itu mau mu, terserah saja. Aku akan menjaga barang-barang ini" Zack pun berlari secepatnya kedalam bus dan mengambil tas satu persatu.

"Dia siapa ?" bisik Kairi.

"Zack, seorang samurai" Roxas pun tersenyum menjawabnya.

"Seorang samurai ? memang dia hidup di jaman apa sih ?" kata Kairi penasaran.

"Tak peduli orang mau menjadi apa, tapi yang penting adalah 'apa yang telah dilakukan untuk menjadi apa yang diinginkan'" kata Roxas sambil melihat Zack yang sedang menurunkan tas yang super besar. "Kau tau, untuk menjadi samurai, dia memengan prinsip konyol keluarganya, mungkin jika aku menjadi dia, aku bakalan keluar dari keluarga terebut. Namun dia menjalaninya dengan bangga, seolah dia berkata 'Aku akan menjadi samurai terhebat sepanjang masa'. Lalu dia giat berlatih dengan klub kendonya, bahkan klo kau tau, disedang menanggung harga diri yang terjatuhkan oleh Namine" jelasnya.

"Namine ? apa hubungannya ?" tanya Kairi.

"Yaaaa... Zack kalah melawan Namine. Namun dengan prinsip samurainya, dia meminta bantuanku untuk berlatih. Jika dia menerima kekalahannya, dia harus seppuku ato semacam itulah. Dalam hal itu, dia berpendapat bahwa kekalahan bukan hal yang patut untuk diterima begitu saja, tapi harus mencari kesalahannya dimana dan mencoba lagi"

"Kau ini. Selalu saja mendapatkan teman yang aneh, namun kau selalu mengambil sisi positifnya" kata Kairi sambil tertawa kecil. "Itu lah yang membuat aku kagum padamu" gumam Kairi pelan.

"HAH ? kau bilang apa ?" kata Roxas.

"AAAAAHHHH BUKAN APA-APA !" Kairi pun menonjok Roxas dengan keras sampai terpental jauh.

Zack yang melihat Roxas terpental langsung pergi menolongnya. Kairi yang memukulnya berteriak "Zack ! jika sudah selesai bawa barang-barang ini ke gedung olahraga yaaa ! aku akan ambilkan minum untuknya" dan dia pun pergi.

**Gedung olahraga Radiant Garden High School...**

Roxas dan Zack pun membawa barang-barang cheerleaders ke ruang ganti. Ruang ganti tersebut berada di sebelah kanan gedung olahraga. Di depan pintu sudah ada Yufie yang menunggu Roxas. Yufie sangat berterima kasih kepada Roxas, dan dia mengundangnya makan-makan sehabis kompetisi. Roxas hanya bisa bilang 'nantiku pikirkan' karena dia sedang bersama Zack. Setelah mereka pergi meninggalkan Yufie dan menuju kursi penonton, Roxas mengatakan bahwa dia sudah menemukan guru untuk Zack. Zack pun berterima kasih sebanyak mungkin kepada Roxas. Beberapa menit kemudian muncul Riku sendirian...

"Namine mana ?" tanya Roxas sambil mencari sekeliling Riku.

**CTEK CTEK CTEK** "Dia tiba-tiba lari terbirit-birit, setelah melihat kau dengan Zack" kata Riku.

"Ah, begitu" kata Roxas singkat. NGUIK NGUIK tiba-tiba Bonny bersuara dari atas kepala Roxas, dia tampak heboh melihat ke arah lapangan. Dan ternyata para anggota cheerleader sedang memasuki lapangan. Terdapat lima sekolah yang berpartisipasi, diantarnya Twilight Town, Radiant Garden, Disney Town, Agrabah dan Tranvese Town.

"Sepertinya mereka bakalan mulai" Bonny pun ikut bersemangat.

**CTEK CTEK CTEK** "Pesaing kita sepertinya berat" kata Riku.

"Karena...?" tanya Roxas kebinggungan.

**CTEK CTEK CTEK** "Lihat, pesaing berat kita hanya dua Radiant Garden dan Tranvese Town" jelas Riku dengan cepat. **CTEK CTEK CTEK** "Radiant Garden punya kapten yang bernama Yuna, sedangkan Tranvese Town punya idol yang bernama Shiki"

"Shiki ? siapa dia ?" tanya Roxas.

"Shiki-sama adalah idol terkenal, dia sudah melakukan konser besar-besar beberapa hari kebelakang, dan dia sudah membintangi beberapa film terkenal" jelas Zack.

**CTEK CTEK CTEK** "Bukan itu saja, menurut info yang kudapat. Cara cheerleader's Tranvese Town menggunakan intrumen R&B, dan anehnya gerakan mereka lebih kepada cover dance. Itu semua karena Shiki yang jago dalam hal dence, jadi semenjak dia masuk anggota cheerleader's Tranvese Town, konsep mereka berganti. Jika kita satu peringkat dibawah ato lebih baik diatas mereka, cheerleader's kita bisa dipastikan menjadi sorotan" jelas Riku yang panjang dan jelas.

"Sehebat itukah ?" kata Roxas ga percaya. Riku dan Zack hanya mengangguk cepat tanda itu semua benar. "Tapi, kita hanya bisa percaya kemampuan klub sekolah kita. Aku harap mereka bisa menang"

**Kompetisi Selesai...**

"Yaaahhh... kita cuman dapet peringkat ketiga" kata Roxas yang sedang senderan di gerbang sekolah.

"Tak kusangka Radiant Garden berada di peringkat empat" tambah Zack.

**CTEK CTEK CTEK** "Seperti yang aku kira, Tranvese Town menjadi juara, namun tak kusangka Disney Town menjadi yang kedua" kata Riku.

"Hmmm... sudahlah, sudah sore... kalian pulang duluan, aku masih harus menjaga Bonny" Bonny sedang tertidur dipelukan Roxas. "Dan Zack, besok kau datang saat istirahat oke. Ke kelasku" katanya.

"BAIK !" teriak Zack. "Saya pegang janjinya dengan sepenuh hati"

"Hahahaha... baiklah. Riku beri aku nomer Cloud-san" perintah Roxas.

**Bzzzzt, Bzzzzzt** handphone Roxas pun bergetar tanda SMS masuk, isi SMS tersebut adalah nomer telepon Cloud-san.

"Dan juga Namine. Sepertinya dia sudah pulang, apa dia setakut itu ?" kata Roxas. Beberapa saat kemudian gerombolan cheerleader's Twilight Town datang. Zack dan Riku pun berpamitan pulang, mereka berdua sudah cukup akrab.

"Roxas, kau bisa pulang duluan. Kami masih ada yang harus dikerjakan, kau taulah, banyak anggota kami melakukan kesalahan. Aku akan mengadakan observasi terhadap mereka" kata Yufie sang kapten klub.

"Observasi ? kau terlalu berlebihan kapten. Namun aku masih harus menjaga Bonny milik Kairi. Jadi bisa dibilang klo aku harus ikut" kata Roxas.

"Klo begitu, bawa dia sekalian. Menurutku dia sudah melakukan yang terbaik" Yufie mendorong Kairi yang berada disampingnya dari tadi. "Jaga dia sekalian" Yufie memberikan acungan jempol pada Roxas. Kairi hanya diam saja, dia kelihatan lesu dan kurang percaya diri.

"Ayo Kairi, kita pulang !" ajak Roxas sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya. Kairi pun menyambut tangan tersebut dan mereka berdua pun bergandengan tangan.

**Esok harinya...**

Sekarang jam sedang menunjukan jam istirahat pertama, Roxas dan Namine tampak kelelahan di kelas, mereka berdua sedang duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"Oi Naminee..., kenapa lo kemarin ga bersama kami ?" tanya Roxas.

"Lo tau sendirikan, kalo dia sampe ketemu gue, bisa perang di sana" jawab Namine.

"Dan lebih penting dia mau kemari, gue yang nyuruh dia datang kemari" kata Roxas. Namine langsung berdiri dan memukul Roxas dengan tumpukan buku miliknya.

"Bilang dari tadi dong ! klo gitu gue pergi dulu" Namine pun pergi dengan cepat. Roxas pun hanya mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang benjol akibat menerima amukan dari Namine. Roxas pun berdiri dan keluar kelas mencari udara segar. Di saat dia keluar, dia bertemu lelaki tegap dengan rambut blonde seperti Roxas, namun dia sedikit lebih tua darinya.

"Apa kau Roxas ?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Ah, benar. Dan anda siapa ?" Roxas balik nanya.

"Cloud Strife" katanya.

"Cloud-san ! jadi anda seperti ini rupanya" kata Roxas tanpa basa-basi."Tunggu sebentar ya, Zack akan segera kesini" tak lama kemudian, orang yang dibicarakan pun datang, tetap dengan berpakaian kimono dengan pedang kayu yang dia bawa.

"Selamat siang Roxas-sama, maaf saya terlambat, karena ada seseuatu hal yang tidak bisa dihindari" katanya sambil berpose meminta maaf yaitu sujud.

"Ah sudah tidak apa-apa, aku menyuruhmu kemari hanya akan memperkenalkan seseorang yang akan mengajarkan ilmu berpedang kepadamu" Roxas pun menunjukan Cloud kepada Zack. Zack yang melihatnya, langsung berdiri dengan rasa optimis. Dia pun langsung memperkenalkan diri kepada Cloud.

"Dengan begini, tugasku sudah selesai. Zack ! kau harus lebih kuat dari pada yang sekarang, agar harga dirimu kembali lagi"

"Terima kasih Roxas-sama. Lain kali saya akan lebih sering membantu anda" kata Zack.

"Daaaahhh! Berlatihlah yang keras" Roxas pun melambaikan tangannya. Zack dan Cloud langsung pergi ke klub Kendo berlatih. "Sekali lagi aku berhasil membantu orang"

"HEI KAU YANG DISANA !" tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak dari belakang Roxas. Roxas yang penasaran langsung mencari orang yang memanggilnya. Dia seorang lelaki yang sepantar dengan Roxas, dia berambut spiky dan berwarna coklat, wajahnya penuh dengan aura positif, sehingga membuat Roxas berpikiran bahwa dia bertemu orang aneh lagi. Namun yang mengalihkan perhatiannya adalah warna bola mata yang sama dan gelang merah yang terpasang di bahu kirinya.

"Anooo... kau siapa ?" tanya Roxas.

"AKU, AKU ADALAH WAKIL KETUA OSIS, SORA EUSTASS" teriaknya dengan menyilang kedua tangannya dengan mantap.

"**Eustass ? kaya nama salah satu dari anime terkenal tuh**" batin Roxas. "Jadi ada perlu apa kau bertemu denganku ?"

"Sebagai wakil ketua OSIS, aku perintahkan klub kalian untuk dibubarkan !" perintahnya sambil menunjuk Roxas.

"EEEEEHHHHH ! DI BUBARKAN ?" teriak Roxas.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

**Nah Beginilah chapter 3... gimana ? ku harap sih bisa diterima...  
**

**INFO :**

**Shiki,**

**Shiki adalah karakter yang aku ambil dari game yang muncul di Kingdom Hearts 3D, Shiki Misaki.**

**Eustass,**

**Nama belakang seorang bajak laut di serial One Piece, Kid Eustass.**

**Sora,**

**Sora di sini berperan sebagai, wakil OSIS di serial SKET DANCE, Tsubaki**

**Nah mohon kritik dan sarannya... .-b**


	4. Chapter 4

**HALO SEMUANYA... maaf menunggu lama, karena ga bisa online/kehabisan kuota makannya lama. hehehehehe...**

**untuk Mitoshi Koro-san : kenapa Sora menjadi Tsubaki, karena dalam cerita SKET-DANCE, Tsubaki dan Bossun adalah sodara kembar. itu ajh sih alasanya, hehehehe...**

**Nyambung dengan review Mitoshi Koro-san, soal Agata, apa kakak punya usul ? aku binggung menetapkannya...**

**Hmmmm... mungkin sekian dulu pembukaannya, jadi silakan baca...**

* * *

**Disclaimer : KH punya Disney dan Square Enix, aku hanya meminjam.**

**Story Idea : SKET-DANCE**

**Warning: banyak typo, cerita gak jelas, dll...**

_**Chapter 4 : Tranvese Town 1 **_

"Ya benar, klub kalian harus dibubarkan" kata lelaki yang mengaku wakil ketua OSIS itu.

"Kenapa ? kami merasa tidak melakukan hal yang buruk tuh" Roxas mencoba melawan. Namun Sang wakil ketua OSIS membantahnya.

"Banyak sekali prosedur – prosedur yang belum lengkap, dan..." Sora pun memasukan tangannya ke saku celana.

"Kalian menggunakan kertas biasa, tidak menggunakan kertas formulir klub" Sora pun menunjukan selembaran kusut dengan bertulisan _'KEN, klub para siswa'_. Disitu tertulis nama klub, anggota klub, dan tujuan klub."Kalian tidak mengisinya dengan lengkap, dan terlebih lagi kalian sudah melakukan banyak kegaduhan"

"Kegaduhan ?" Roxas tak percaya apa yang dikatakannya tadi.

"Suara ledakan, suara bising, dan lain-lain" katanya. Roxas pun memulai mengingat apa yang dilakukan kemarin-kemarin. "**Jika dipikir-pikir memang bener sih... Tapi kenapa aku bisa ga inget**" Roxas mencoba menolak kenyataan.

"Dan... klub kalian beroprasi tanpa ada guru pebimbing, dan menurut informasi yang kudapat klub kalian hanya diam saja kerjanya"

"**Dia bener lagi..."** batin Roxas. "Seorang pebimbing ? Ah maksudmu Vexen-san ? kau tau sendirikan dia orangnya—" sebelum selesai bicara, Sora sudah memotongnya...

"Vexen-sensei ? kau tidak menulisnya di lembaran ini" kata Sora sambil melihat kembali kertas yang dipegangnya. "**AHKK... dia sadar lagi**" Roxas sudah kehabisan akal.

**DIIIIINNNNGGG DOOONNNGG...  
DIIIINNNGGG DOOOONNNGG...**

Bel tanda jam pelajaran selanjutnya sudah terdengar, para siswa pun berhamburan memasuki ruang kelas masing-masing. Namun Roxas dan Sora masih mendebatkan masalah klub.

"Roxas ! karena bel sudah berbunyi, sebaiknya kau masuk ke kelas. Lalu hari ini juga kau harus membubarkan klub konyolmu itu" Sora pun pergi meninggalkan Roxas.

"..." Roxas berpikir bagaimana cara mendapat guru pebimbing. Tapi, dia sudah terlanjut menyebutkan Vexen-sensei. Mungkin, hanya itu kesempatan yang ada. Roxas pun pergi menuju Lab IPA-Kimia tempat biasanya Vexen-sensei berdiam diri.

**Lab IPA-Kimia**

Lab IPA-Kimia dipenuhi dengan botol-botol misterius, bahkan dalam salah satu laci terdapat botol bergambarkan tengkorak, bahan-bahan disini mudah terbakar, namun mengingat kebiasaan Vexen-sensei yang sering merokok, itu membuat hal tersebut meragukan. Kenapa barang-barang disini masih bisa utuh. Lab IPA-Kimia berada di lantai dua gedung sekolah, sementara yang dekat dengan ruang klub adalah Biologi. Vexen-sensei sendiri adalah guru wali kelas Roxas,Namine dan Riku. Jadi mereka bisa dibilang sudah akrab. Itu juga menjadi alasan kenapa Roxas mengatakan Vexen-sensei telah menjadi guru pengawas klub KEN.

Roxas pun tiba, namun yang dia lihat adalah pintu dengan pengumuman bertulisan _"JANGAN BERISIK SEDANG ADA PERCOBAAN"_ katanya. "Percobaan ?"Roxas merasa curiga akan pengumuman yang dibuat Vexen-sensei. Roxas pun memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk lab. Roxas dengan takut-takut membuka pintunya.

**DUAAARR **sebelum berhasil membuka pintunya, terdengar suara ledakan dari dalam dan tiba-tiba keluar asap ungu dari sela-sela pintu. "Apa yang dilakukan si kakek tua itu ?" Roxas pun membuka pintunya dan hasilnya. Vexen-sensei sedang memegang botol berwarna biru, di depannya terdapat beberapa botol dengan berbagai warna.

"OI Kakek tua ! sedang apa kau ?" tanya Roxas.

"Ah Roxas, bukanya kau harusnya masuk kelas ?" kata Vexen-sensei tenangnya.

"Malah balik nanya. Yang penting sedang apa kau ?" tanya Roxas sambil menunjuk botol-botol anehnya itu.

"Kau ingin tau ? ini adalah bahan untuk membuat pil" katanya.

"Pil ?" Roxas semakin penasaran.

"Pil penukar roh. Pil ini bisa—"

"PENUKAR ROH ? kau ini gila ato apa ?" Kata Roxas memotong perkataan Vexen-sensei.

"Dengerin dulu klo orang tua ngomong..., Pil ini dapat menukar kesadaran seseorang. Contohnya yang dialami Tom dan Tim" Vexen-sensei menjelaskannya dengan riang. Roxas hanya bisa diam melihat guru yang menjadi harapannya mendapat ide gila.

"Tom dan Tim ? siapa dia ?"

"Tikus percobaanku"

"BAGAIMANA CARA TAUNYA ? mereka berdua 'kan Tikus. Secaran fisik saja sudah sama"

"Insting kedokteran" jawabnya singkat.

"Mana ada Insting Kedokteran !" protes Roxas.

"Sudah-sudah...ngomong-ngomong ngapai kau kesini ? bukannya sudah waktunya masuk kelas ?" katanya enteng. Roxas baru saja sadar klo dia kemari meminta mengajukan diri sebagai pengawas klub KEN. Roxas pun menceritakan semuanya kepada Vexen-sensei. Vexen-sensei hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saja.

"Jadi bagaimana ? kau mau ?" tanya Roxas yang udah bersusah payah menjelaskannya.

"Baiklah, namun aku mau meminta bantuanmu dulu" katanya. Vexen-sensei pun berdiri dan membuka lemari yang berada di samping meja kerjanya. Lalu dia pun mengeluarkan selembar kertas kecil. Dan diberikannya kepada Roxas. "Tolong belikan ini di Apotek, lalu kirimkan Tranvese Town" perintahnya.

"Tranvese Town ? yang bener aja... Memang siapa yang mau obat ini ?" Roxas pun membaca kertas tersebut secara teliti. Isinya obat pelangsing, obat pemutih wajah, obat batuk dan obat peninggi badan.

"Anakku. Dia perempuan keras kepala. Wajahku dengannya sangat tidak mirip" katanya depresi.

"Kenapa bisa ga sama ?" kata Roxas. Vexen-sensei semakin depresi, dia pun mengambil sesuatu dari lemari tadi. Dan itu adalah sebuah foto keluarganya. Foto tersebut terdapat sebuah keluarga berisikan 3 orang, paling kanan adalah Vexen-sensei sendiri dan paling kiri seorang perempuan berambut merah sedang memegang anak yang ditengah. Dan anak yang paling tengah sedang tersenyum lebar, dia seorang perempuan berambut merah mengenakan topi bundar kuning. Dia adalah orang yang mirip dengan orang yang Roxas lihat kemarin.

"Shiki Misaki, seorang idol"

"APPPUAAA ! YANG BENER AJAH !" teriak Roxas. "Kenapa bisa ?",**"Dunia pasti sudah terbalik" **Roxas terkejut mendengar nama Shiki Misaki yang terkenal itu.

"Rezeki kali" kata Vexen-sensei.

"Aku masih ga percaya, apa yang barusan aku dengar" kata Roxas masih meneliti Shiki Misaki dengan Vexen-sensei.

"Rahasiakan ini dari yang lain, ini semua atas kemauan Shiki sendiri. Kau tau 'kan klo rahasia ini terbongkar ?" kata Vexen-sensei serius. Roxas pun mengangkuk pelan sambil menelan ludah. "Pergilah, sebelum yang lain tau, terlebih lagi jika para OSIS mengetahui kau keluar saat jam pelajaran" Vexen-sensei pun membukakan jendela.

"Baiklah. Pasti berat, harus melihatnya di balik layar" kata Roxas pun keluar lab melalui jendela itu. Vexen-sensei hanya tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

"Demi anak sendiri, apa pun akan aku lakukan. Itulah tugas orang tua" katanya. "Namun... jika kau penasaran, kau tanyakan saja padanya. Dia tidak akan menolak permintaan dari seorang lelaki ganteng"

"Hahahahaha... terima kasih pujiannya. Itu hanya perasaanmu. Aku pergi dulu..." Roxas malu-malu. Dia pun pergi keluar sekolah secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

**Tranvese Town's Plaza**

Tranvese Town adalah sebuah kota kecil yang berada diantara Radiant Garden dan Twilight Town, walaupun kecil, namun kota ini merupakan tempat lahir para seniman terkenal. Contohnya Ariel, dia adalah penyanyi opera terkenal yang sekarang tinggal di Disney Town, konsernya saja sudah memecahkan rekor dunia, sekitar 100.000.000 orang dari seluruh menontonya. Dan masih banyak lagi para seniman terkenal berasal dari sini.

"Untungnya sempet beli jaket, jadi ga keliatan lagi mabal" kata Roxas yang sedang memakan es-krim sambil duduk di bangku taman kecil di Plaza. Sebelum kesini Roxas membeli jaket murah yang berada sekitar stasiun. Jaket itu berwarna hitam dan putih bermotif garis-garis, dengan lengan panjang dan sebuah tudung terlihat dia sedang olahraga di siang hari.

Namun hari tampak berbeda, plaza dipenuhi oleh kios-kios kecil dan para pengunjung banyak berdatangan, para pengunjung itu tampak terkagum-kagum dengan hal-hal yang menurut Roxas biasa saja. "Jangan-jangan... mereka adalah turis ?"

"Kau benar nak, mereka adalah para turis" tiba-tiba seseorang datang dari belakang Roxas, dia seorang lelaki tua dengan janggut dan rambut berwarna putih. Tubuhnya sangat kecil tapi wajahnya sangat jauh dari wajah seorang anak kecil. Dengan berjalan perlahan, dia menawarkan sebuah teh hijau kepada Roxas dan duduk disebelahnya. "Karena hari ini adalah Festival Musik"

"Festival ? tapi aku sendiri baru tau klo ada festival musik daerah sini" kata Roxas sambil meminum teh hijau tadi. Sang kakek hanya tersenyum dan melihat Roxas lalu kembali melihat para turis.

"Kau pasti baru pertama kali kesini 'kan ?" Roxas menganggukan kepala mendengar perkataan kakek tadi."...Festival Musik adalah festival lokal, jadi ga banyak orang tau. Para turis ini adalah orang yang tertarik akan musik, kebanyakan mereka semua adalah pengamat, pemain ataupun penikmat musik yang sangat menyukai musik. Festival musik sendiri adalah apresiasi para penduduk kota ini dalam bermusik untuk memperingati pentingnya musik dalam kanca dunia. Tanpa kita sadari, setiap kita melangkah, kita selalu mendengar alunan nada, bisa itu suara air, langkah kaki, ataupun suara angin" jelas kakek.

"Hmmm... menarik, mungkin aku setiap tahun akan kesini nanti" kata Roxas. Si kakek hanya tertawa dan memberikan selembaran kertas yang berisi jadwal kegiatan acara. Acara berlangsung 3 hari, hari ini adalah hari musik tradisional, besok adalah hari musik modern dan hari terakhir adalah hari musik masa depan. Acara ini diadakan hingga malam hari jam 11 malam dan dilanjutkan lagi pada pagi hari jam 9. Dan si kakek itu pun memberikan lagi kertas kepada Roxas, kertas itu berisi para seniman yang akan tampil. Roxas melihat jadwal pemain pada hari modern, dia melihat orang yang dicari. Shiki Misaki akan bernyanyi siang besok jam 12 sampai jam 1 siang. "Lama amat mainnya..." kata Roxas.

"Siapa ?" tanya kakek itu.

"Ah... bukan siapa-siapa.." kata Roxas panik, dia pun menaikan ujung kertas sedikit supaya si kakek ga bisa lihat nama Shiki Misaki.

"Nak, apa kau bakalan pulang hari ini ?" tanya si kakek. Sebelum menjawab Roxas sempat berpikir sejenak.**"Klo aku pulang dan besok kesini lagi, uang jajanku bakalan habis sebelum akhir bulan, apa aku harus menginap di sini, namun harga penginapan pasti sedang naik. Klo tinggal di kakek ini, bakalan ngerepotin, tapi... demi klub KEN aku harus bertemu Shiki dan membeli obat—"**

"Lebih baik kau tinggal di sini, harga lagi pada naik. Dan kemungkinan harganya naik 3 kali lipat, mengingat besok adalah hari modern" usul Kakek.

"Tapi harus kemana, uangku sedang menipis" kata Roxas lesu. Si kakek tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Roxas dan berkata.

"Datanglah ke kios kakek dan bantu kakek. Nanti akan kakek kasih gaji untuk tinggal di penginapan"

"... mau gimana lagi" Roxas pun berdiri dan membantu si kakek untuk berdiri. Mereka berdua pun pergi menuju kios kakek yang berada di dekat panggung, dan disanalah Roxas harus berkerja membantu kakek untuk menjual masakan kakek, Takoyaki.

**Setelah selesai berkerja...**

Roxas diberikan uang oleh kakek itu sepertiga dari penghasilan penjualan tadi. Roxas yang kaget hanya bisa menerimanya, dan kakek itu berkata...

'_Kau masih muda dan memerlukan uang , jadi itu jumlah yang pantas untukmu, lagi pula kau seperti sedang mencari seseorangdi daerah sini, jadi kau pasti butuh uang lebih'_

"Kapan lagi aku bertemu dengan orang baik" Roxas pun masuk salah satu penginapan kecil dekat panggung utama, harganya cukup murah walaupun sudah mengalami kenaikan karena ada festival. Roxas pun mendapat nomor kamar 103, kamar tersebut berada di ujung koridor lantai bawah. Tak lama kemudian handphone Roxas bergetar...

"Yo Halo ?" kata Roxas.

"_KEMANA AJAH LO SELAMA INI ? KAMI HAMPIR MATI KARENA NGURUSIN KLUB KITA"_ teriak orang yang menelponnya.

"Namine ?" tanya Roxas ragu-ragu.

"_MEMANGNYA SIAPA LAGI ?"_ jawabnya. Roxas yang tak percaya langsung melihat nama sang penelpon. Dan benar dia adalah Namine.

"AH namine toh. Gimana kabar klub kita ?"

"_APA MAKSUDMU HAAAAAHH !_" katanya, Roxas merasa gemetaran. Sampai-sampai aura jahat Namine terlihat menjulur keluar dari dalam handphonenya.

"Aku sedang sibuk maaf, tapi kemungkinan besok aku ga akan pulang, karena..." Roxas mencoba menjelaskannya secara singkat, namun hasilnya dia menjelaskan selama 1 jam lebih. Namine terus menyangkal dan tak percaya apa yang Roxas katakan.

"_Baiklah klo begitu, jika itu untuk klub, lo harus berhasil. Kau tau, saat lo nyebutin nama Shiki Misaki, Riku merengek untuk bertemu denganmu"_ kata Namine, tak lama tangisan Riku semakin terdengar, walaupun itu suara komputer, Roxas membayangkan Riku sedang menulis terus suara tangisannya.

"Ah terima kasih, sampai ketemu nanti" **TUT **Roxas menutup teleponnya dan masuk ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

**?**

Sinar bulan telah menerangi Tranvese Town yang sedang berpesta, sangat terang bahkan bisa membuat kamar menjadi terang tanpa nyalanya lampu. Suara tawa dan alunan musik lamban laun menjadi mereda dan sehabis itu hilang sudah suara merdu dari alat musik tradisional Tranvese Town. Kota sekarang sangat tenang dan damai, hanya suara angin yang terdengar. Dan disaat itu pulalah Roxas terbangun dengan rambut yang berantakan dan raut wajah yang acak-acakan.

"WAH, gue ga bisa tidur" Roxas pun berajak dari kasur dan membasuh wajahnya. Waktu telah menunjukan jam 12 malam. "Bulannya terang banget... Mungkin nyari angin dimalam hari bisa membuat gue ngantuk".

**CKELK** saat membuka pintu, Roxas melihat seseorang dari depan kamarnya. Dia mengenakan jaket tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Dia juga terkejut melihat Roxas yang tiba-tiba keluar hanya dengan kaos dan celana sekolah saja.

"Anooo..." Roxas ingin melihat wajah orang itu, namun orang tersebut terus menutupinya dengan tudung jaketnya.

"..." suasana canggung ini berlangsung lama, mereka berdua saling menatap. Saat Roxas mencoba memulai pembicaraan kembali, terdengar suara langkah kaki dari lobby penginapan. Roxas yang mencoba mencari tahu apa yang dia dengar, tiba-tiba orang itu menutup pintu kamarnya dan mendorong Roxas masuk ke kamar Roxas. Dia pun melanjutkannya dengan menutup pintu kamar.

"Woi ! apa yang kau lakukan ?" teriak Roxas pelan. Orang itu pun langsung menutup mulut Roxas dengan rapat.

"Sssssttt... bisa diam tidak !" katanya, karena penasaran, Roxas mencoba untuk membuka tudung dan topi itu. Hasilnya...

"Ternyata benar, kau adalah orang yang aku cari. Shiki Misaki-san"

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

* * *

**NAH... gitu deh chapter 4-nya... untuk chapter sekarang-sekarang sih masih ngejelasin beberapa karakter utama, ato masih di bilang chapter pengenalan...**

**Sebenarnya saya merasa aneh, bahkan ga percaya kenapa saya masukin VEXEN menjadi ayahnya SHIKI MISAKI...**

**Tapi semoga dapat di terima oleh fansnya SHIKI MISAKI... TT..TT**

**silakan Review jika ada saran bahkan kritikan untuk fic ini...**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK !**


End file.
